


Freeing

by mushycake2



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: I certainly am, You matter, and i promise you'll be happier if you stop caring, and i think it turned out okay, i think this has to be said, it was a project for school, its kind of self indulgent, its not good for you, no characters really, please, read the tags pls lol, stop caring what others think, this kind of happened to me in elementary school, true story actually, y'all matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushycake2/pseuds/mushycake2
Summary: free (frē)not under the control or in the power of another; able to act or be done as one wishes.Now we are free.
Kudos: 1





	Freeing

**Author's Note:**

> Yo
> 
> I recommend to listen to this song if you like, the movie honestly brought tears to my eyes, ugh.. BEAUTIFUL.
> 
> anyways heres the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBE-uBgtINg
> 
> I hope you like this school project thingy I wrote today :)

Fear. 

A common word to hear, indeed. 

Some fear the dark, while others fear clowns. Some fear themselves, even.. while some fear others. 

And...

If, perhaps you feared - not the essence of a person themselves, but more so... Their opinion on you?

You can probably come to a mutual understanding that you want to convince, demonstrate and/or show that you are "good enough".

I'm going to have to stop you right there, dear reader. 

It is common belief that you have to please. Admit it. If you've ever had a crush, you've tried to impress them at least once. ("skateboard trick, oh yeah!" ... "ouch")

Now, ask yourself a couple of questions. 

How does this benefit you? Does it give you anything worth the effort? Perhaps recognition? Does it ever make you smile? Do these individuals ever notice what you do to impress them on a daily basis?

If no, I say drop it. There is no need to feel pressured to be "good enough". You ARE enough. Everyday. Even if you don't "act like them", "dress like them", or anything. You are good enough. For your family, true friends, and me. 

Now I know, you might be saying that there are some exceptions. I know. Or rather... I don't know.

But I need you to know that if you focus on what matters most, stop overthinking and be happy with yourself, lots of people will accept you and love you for YOU. 

You will find your place.

You will be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I feel like I said all that I wanted to say in the actual story part of it. I was planning on editing it a little bit to actually fit into ninjago somehow or something,, but then I thought twice, didn't, and I'm satisfied. 
> 
> I hope this story helped with something, anything at all. Pls remember that this is solely my opinion/experience, (and the dictionaries in some parts too) and what I believe on this subject. Really, though. Out of personal experience I'm saying that- although I'm still not quite 100% there yet, but I'm working on caring about myself, loving myself, appreciating what I do and being proud of what I've accomplished. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around, see ya! Ur loved <3


End file.
